


The Hold You Have Over Me

by Hkb1



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkb1/pseuds/Hkb1
Summary: Picking Up from 310, and hoping to see something similar to this in Season 4, as it has been a frustrating journey for Kadena





	1. Chapter 1

Picking straight up from where 310 left us.

The trio are standing in the middle of Scarlets floor looking at each other with speechless expressions on their faces.

“ **what the hell is going on”** Kat shouts frustratingly. Sutton and Jane shrug their shoulders and are just as baffled as Kat. They look over into Jacqueline’s office where they see Patrick in the main seat on the phone barking orders.

This aggravates Kat and Jane to no end and Jane states “ **I knew it, I told you all along there is something about him.** Sutton being the calm one of the trio tries to calm them down before Oliver calls for her. “Red I need you to sort this mess”. “ **Ok I got to go** ” Sutton states, “ **but guys stay calm, we don’t know what is happening.**

In the meantime, we see the life doors ping open and out walks Adena ready for her first day in her new important role where she asks for Oliver at reception.

 **“Hey”** states Oliver hugging Adena, “ **thank god you are here, I am ready to take some bitches down, so let me show you around. As you can see it is a mess and no 1 knows wtf is going on”.**

Adena chuckle, **“ok calm down, I am sure it will be sorted in no time”.** Just as she turns to go to her new area, she makes eye contact with Kat who looks straight at Adena with a sad warm smile.

Oliver noticing the tension between the ladies pulls Adena into his office. “ **Hey, you ok, I know it’s a little awkward working with your ex”**

Adena places here bag on the side and just takes a deep breath and sighs, **“It is what it is, I just want to do some great work and hopefully finally get my visa issue fixed for good**.”

Listening intently as possible Oliver gives Adena a pat on the shoulders and states “ **you are a brave lady”.** Just as they are about to start discussing work they hear shouting from what they believe can only be coming from Jacqueline’s office.

Oliver and Adena look at each other baffled, before they go to see what the commotion is all about. All they see if majority of the staff starting at Kat shouting at Patrick. Jane and Sutton stand outside the office with their heads down and arms folded in defensive mode, until Oliver shouts “ **Red what the hell is going on?”**

The girls turn and come over to Oliver and Adena who they warmly welcome on her first day. Before Sutton informs them that Patrick asked Kat to replace all of Jacqueline’s details on Scarlets social media with his info and content.

 **“oh boy, no wonder she’s angry”** states Adena the guys look at Adena with a smile, until Jane states that 1 of them has to go in and stop Kat before she gets fired. They all take it in turns to refuse before Sutton nudges Adena with her shoulders **“actually Adena you should go, Patrick doesn’t know you and we can’t get through to Kat when she is like this all fired up”.**

Adena shakes her head clearly stating, “ **no way, no chance, it is my first day and if Kat doesn’t listen to you guys, why would she listen to me?!”** The guys look at each other with a smirk and then back at Adena and Sutton states with a knowing look “ **oh really from what we gather you are the only 1 who can calm her down”.**  Adena looks down and plays with her hands whilst smiling to herself before stating **“Not the point guys, she is a grown woman she will be fine”.**

 **“oh, come on Adena, please, we do not want our friend to lose her job and I am sure you do not want that”** Jane states.

 **“Oh, ok Fine, but not playing fair Sloane”** Adena states before working towards the slanging match whilst watching the girls high 5 each other and Oliver smirking whilst looking at his phone.

Adena knocks on Jacqueline’s, office door before realising it is pointless, so walks into the room, where Kat is so fired up that she doesn’t realise Adena standing with her arms folded and clearing her throat. Patrick steps away from Kat and collects himself before Kat continues shouting abuse at Patrick along the lines of white male privilege etc. “ **Kat** ” Adena tries to shout but to no joy after the 3rd time, **“Katherine Edison** ” is shouted from Adena.

“ **WHAT ADENA EL AMIN”** Kat shouts back. “Let’s go,” Adena tries to pull Kat from the office, but with no luck as Kat refuses to budge. Kat starts to finally collect her breath before Patrick speaks up “ **So this is the famous Adena”** with a smug on his face.

“Oh No” Jane and Sutton mutter to each other.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Adena had to process and how

Kat looks at Adena, before turning back to Patrick ready to attack, **“what is your point”?!** she asks aggressively.

Patrick smiling to himself shakes his head and states “ **Nothing, it just makes a lot of sense, I mean even I would be heartbroken if I had a let a woman like Adena go, especially if I had messed up”.**

Kat stands there numb rubbing her forehead, whilst tears start to form in her eyes, Kat braces herself and walks out the office without looking at Adena, who is standing there with her own tears forming.

Adena excuses herself running after Kat, “Kat, Kat wait” finally getting hold of Kat. The whole floor looks at them before Oliver shouts **“what are we all waiting for I am sure you have places to be, come on move it along”.** Adena looks over to Oliver mouthing a thank you in his direction, who in return smiles and goes back to his office. Jane is about to go to Kat when Sutton pulls her back shaking her head, “lets give them a minute” as they see the girls go into the trio’s closet.

In the closet we see Kat pacing around, fists clenched ready to attack whilst Adena sits and looks at her collecting her thoughts, “ **Kat please calm down** ”. Kat still pacing around muttering to herself doesn’t hear her. “Kat” Adena shouts shaking her by the shoulders. Kat finally stops and looks down to collect herself before meeting Adenas gaze with tears in her eyes. Adena looking heartbroken at the sight in front of her wipes away the tears that escaped Kats eyes. Kat closes her eyes soaking in the contact before whispering “ **He’s not wrong, it was my fault, I should have done more”**

Adena looks away and collect herself before stating “ **Kat stop, we discussed this we were both to blame, we just moved too fast. Anyway Kat you need to calm down, I don’t know this Patrick but I guess he is our boss and there are people here who don’t want you to be fired, so please think a little I know a lots happened with the election and all maybe take a few days off”**

Kat looking baffled shouts “ **why do I need to take time off, I’m fine, I just got a bit fired up”**

Adena tries not to smile at her before stating “ **Kat that’s the issue, your fire as much as I love it as it’s a part of you, it also will destroy you if you don’t get a control of it.”**

Kat getting even more angry shouts “ **So what I am self-destructive now am I? Huh? If I needed to see a shrink I would go to my mother”.**

Adena looks away before meeting Kats gaze “ **You know what I don’t have time for this, your impulsive fiery behaviour will get you into trouble if you aren’t careful, she says starting to walk away towards the closet door.**

**I thought that’s what you loved about me**. Kat shouts back. Adena looking at the door takes a few breathes before walking out bumping into Jane and Sutton with tears forming in her eyes.  The pair had clearly heard everything between the exes by the look on their faces. Jane and Sutton look at each other and then Adena and mouth a Sorry. Adena smiles at the pair and states “ **I tried”** before walking into her new workspace where she finds Oliver waiting for her.

Oliver drags Adena towards the lift and states “ **I think you deserve a break after that start on your first day, you ok?!**

Adena laughs with tears starting to run freely, **“I don’t know, I really don’t know what to do with her anymore, I guess I’ll leave the girls to sort her out”.** Oliver nods before asking **who will sort you out?!** Adena laughs louder and states **“no 1 as usual I’ll just carry on just like the world around me does”**

Oliver smiles at Adena rubbing her shoulder, they talk more whilst in the lift which takes them to the lobby which they exit, they are deep in conversation that the fail to notice Kats mother standing in front of them.

**Hello Adena,** Susan offers warmly. Adena looks at Oliver to say is this really happening, he smiles at her nodding **. Hello Susan** , responds Adena.

**I was here to check in on Kat see how she is doing after the election and everything** , Susan explains.

**Well I don’t think now is a good time for your daughter,** Oliver explains **, she is a little occupied** he states looking at Adena then back at Susan.

**What did she do?!** Susan asks processing the information given.

Well where do you want me to start, responds Oliver, **“Oliver it isn’t our place and she has been through a lot** ”. Adena firmly states.

**“Yes but it doesn’t mean she can take it out on others especially you of all people, you are just in as much turmoil as she is but she has her friends who do you have huh”** , Oliver states loudly before walking away, leaving Susan and Adena alone looking at each other.

Adena is about to walk away when Susan stops her, **“erm Adena, would you like to grab a coffee?!**

Adena looks at the floor playing with her hands before looking at Susan thoughtfully and agrees. **“Sure why not”.**  They head to the café where Jane and Adena met in 308 , Susan orders whilst Adena grabs a table.

Adena fiddles with the spoon in her drink, whilst Susan looks at her taking everything in before asking **“how are you holding up Adena”?**

**“I’m fine, just a busy, I started a new position at Scarlet today and am waiting to see what the next step is for my long term visa”,** Adena states.

Susan smiles at Adena, “ **that is interesting , how is it going at Scarlet , I am sure it cant be easy seeing Kat everyday after everything that has happened”.**

**“It’s fine, we are both adults, we will manage”,** Adena declares.

Susan chuckles a little loudly, “ **no wonder my daughter fell in love with you, you guys are so similar yet different in many ways. I never saw my daughter so confused and heartbroken after you guys broke up, she never told us much but all I know is that she still thinks highly of you”.**  

Adena looking down at her coffee, smiles warmly and looking at Susan says “ **same here, look Susan I don’t mean no disrespect but is there a reason why you wanted to talk? I mean, when we together I hardly heard from you guys and now you want to know how I am and what’s going on with me?!**

Susan looks away guilty, before turning back to look at Adena “ **Yes we should have made more effort but we wanted Kat to figure things out for herself first before we also got invested, and I truly wanted to see how you were feeling”.**

Adena looks down, then back up “ **well I felt like shit, I felt confused, like I had my heartbroken truly for the 1 st time. But whilst your daughter had you guys and her 2 best friends, I had no one just me and my art… Is that what you really want to hear, that your daughter made a mess of me who is an experienced proud lesbian, is it?! **

Susan grabs Adenas hand and Adena allows her to, “ **I am so sorry, I just never thought you would be so impacted too, my daughter yes because it was her first real relationship where she put everything of herself into it”.**

**But that’s the thing Susan it was my first real relationship too, I mean yes I have been in more relationships so to speak but I never have I stayed in 1 place long enough that I got to call home, and Kat was that for me, and I got too comfortable, I relied on her too much, I got too invested,** Adena states before clearly letting her emotions getting the better of her.

Susan looks down and nods before stating “ **I think there is more to this than you are letting on but that’s fine I wont push.”**

Adena looks down then back at Susan before stating “ **Its not my place to say anything else, look I have to get back to work, but thank you for the coffee and it was good to see you, take care.**

**“Adena”** Susan calls out whilst the young woman starts to collect her things to make her way back to work, “ **I really hope you and my daughter sort out what really went on, I have never seen my daughter grow so much as a human and you are a big factor in all of that, you allowed her to be herself”.** Adena smiles at Susan warmly and says goodbye.

Adena walks back into the office with Oliver waiting for her, “ **how was the mother in law** ”! he asks jokingly ...  
  
Adena laughs “ **it was fine we talked ... anyway can we get to work?! I feel like I could do with some de-stressing”.  
**  
**“Sure”,** Oliver laughs, **even though I don’t know what we will be working on as the new boss has taken majority of Jacqueline’s ideas down ... so I’m waiting to hear back from him to see what he’s planning ... but i know there is something we can work on ,, come on let’s go”** he says walking towards his office.  
  
Oliver shows Adena his board of ideas and tells her what he’s planning **... I like it** she states examining the board **, but can I make a suggestion? Sure** , he states **, I want us to be a** **team and collaborate on things I’ve seen your work and passion in more ways than 1 there’s a reason myself and Jacqueline decided to hire you. And luckily it all got signed off before she vanished so Patrick can’t do so much there and to be honest I don’t think he would either .  
**  
They get working on the project till late into the day that they don’t realise it’s late until the office is empty and it’s dark outside .. **right I better get going, it’s been a long day ...** Adena states ... ****  
  
Sure no problem, oh and Adena just 1 thing, I got your back ...  
  
Thank you, Adena says before making her way home ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kats apartment**  
  
We see Kat in her pjs, wearing her glasses flicking on her iPad before she hears a knock at her door. Looking at the time she notices it’s 8:30pm and it can’t be the girls as she just spoke to them.  
  
Walking to her door she shouts , **who is it ?!**  
  
 **It’s me, mom** \- Susan states ...  
  
Kat looks around and tidies herself before opening the door ... **mom hi** , making way for Susan to enter , **er what you doing here I wasn’t expecting you ?!**  
  
Susan stands in the kitchen and looks around the place looking fairly tidy considering the last few days her daughter has had . **Do I need a reason to see my daughter ? Thought I’d check in see how you were doing ?!**  
  
Kat looks little confused still as it’s unexpected for her either of her parents to suddenly turn up ... “ **erm I’m doing as well as I can I guess , just so much has or is changing it’s a little overwhelming** “ Kat states honestly as she knows her mother will not go away till she gets the truth.  
  
Susan taking a seat at the kitchen table states “ **I can only imagine what’s going through your mind “ you’ve been through so much in so little time ... I erm also bumped into Adena this afternoon**. She says hesitantly waiting for her daughters reaction.   
  
Kat standing by the kettle freezes and turns to look at her mother ... **oh ok what happened,**  she says looking down , fidgeting with her hands.  
  
Susan smiles at her daughters nervousness, **nothing much we just grabbed coffee and just talked about you guys and how’s she’s doing and how I wish we made more effort with her ..**  
  
Kat looks at her mother smiling with tears starting to form , **me to mom me too .**.  
  
 **Kat I know you don’t want to talk about this but what really happened between you guys** . Susan asks standing by her daughter ...  
  
Kat trying to look away takes a deep breath and states **I think I need something stronger than tea for this** and takes out a bottle of scotch and pours a glass for herself and offering some for her mother who takes in kats body language and accepts.  
  
Kat pacing around the apartment takes a gulp of the scotch and finally sits on the bed facing her mother .. who still is in the kitchen ... watching her daughters nervousness.  
  
 **Kat whatever it is , you can tell me I’m your mother I won’t judge you,**  Susan clearly states.  **Well you should judge me I judge me** Kat states nearly losing her calmness.  
  
Susan walks to Kat and sits beside her on the bed , l **ook sweetie it’s sometimes difficult being an adult we have these expectations of ourselves and of each other , but we can’t let it take over us ..**  
  
Kat nods and tries to look away but taking another gulp of her scotch she braces herself to tell her mother the whole truth ...  
  
Kat tells Susan the whole truth starting from how adena was supportive when figuring out her issues with her identity, then how things got too comfortable with each other that they lost that overall connection due to lack of communication ... the fact that Kat messed up with the whole open relationship which she doesn’t know how adena allowed her to do that because she wouldn’t have been able to have been so strong. And how she thinks that could have been the biggest factor in the break down of them as a couple.  
  
 **I mean it’s like we had everything everyone wants in a relationship and we still didn’t work** ... Kat states sobbing in her mothers arms.  
  
 **Oh my child , my sweet sweet child .. you fell in love and sometimes it’s not that you don’t love each other it’s that circumstances get in the way and I think that’s what happened with you guys** .. Susan clearly states. **No wonder why Adena told me it wasn’t her place to say anything when I asked her what went wrong , she wanted you to tell me yourself. I wish we spent more time getting to know her , she’s a wonderful woman ... and she’s brought out the best in you .**.  
  
Once Kat calms down and collects herself , **Mom erm I’ve not told you everything , we erm spent the night together twice after the election (310)**  
  
Susan looks at Kat and then gets up and starts wondering around the room ... **Kat my child was that really a wise thing to do** looking disappointed at Kat ..  
  
Kat starts to explain how she was knocked for 6 when Adena came back and how easy it was to open up to her and how they talked about everything that happened and how even after the election when Kat needed comfort that Adena was there and didn’t judge her , and yes she was wrong to mess Adena around but she couldn’t help herself ... **“it’s like this hold she has over me it’s too god damn strong , I thought I was getting over her and then she walks back into my life making me remember why I fell in love with her in the first place** , shouts Kat.  
  
 **Ok**  Susan states sitting back on the bed with Kat , **so where do you guy stand now ?!**  
  
Kat puts her head on her mothers shoulder and shakes her head **I don’t know mom I don’t know , it was her first day at work today and she had to stop me from getting fired as I flipped out at my new boss. We haven’t spoken since ...**  
  
Susan looking at Kat takes everything and realises her daughter and adena will never be over but that they need to grow back to each other but how they do that she has no idea .. looking at her watch she realises it’s late nearly midnight ...  
  
 **I should get going sweetheart your father will be wondering where I got to** ... Susan says standing from the bed  
  
 **Erm mom, would you mind staying over ?! I know you have work in the morning but I need you** ... Kat says looking like a heartbroken child ...  
  
 **Oh my darling , of course I will ... let me just let your father know , why don’t you get ready for bed hmm ..**  
  
Susan calls Marcus updating that their daughter needs her and maybe them and she will need him to bring her things in the morning ...  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Next morning  
  
Sunrise beaming through the curtains wakes Susan up and she starts to move but sees Kat in the fetus position clinging to her mother .. Susan sighs and gently rubs kats head and holds her tightly before moving from the bed which makes Kat Toss and turn a little after the sudden loss of contact .  
  
Susan starts to make herself a coffee when she hears a knock at the door . She looks through the peephole seeing Marcus on the other side .. making her open the door to greet him and allowing him in the apartment.  
  
 **How is she** Marcus asks passing Susan her bag with a change of clothes etc ,  
  
 **Erm have a look for yourself** , Susan states pointing towards the bed ... **she’s exhausted, she didn’t drop of to sleep till the early hours , just couldn’t get her to stop crying and tormenting herself ...I thought they both needed closure but speaking to them both it’s not closure they need , it’s each other ...**  
  
Marcus sighs looking at his daughter and rubs his forehead ... e **rm do you think I was wrong about Adena ?! I think we both were Marcus , we didn’t take them seriously enough... our daughter fell in love for the first time and we didn’t take it seriously, she’s become a stronger braver woman and I think we partly have Adena to thank**. Susan states whilst Marcus take her into his arms and they both sigh ... **so what do we do ?!** He asks ...  
  
 **I think you and Kat need to talk and I think she needs to evaluate herself and come to terms with certain decisions and think about how she wants adena in her life because it’s not a question will they be together it’s about how and when they will be together.** Susan states looking up at Marcus with a warm smile .. **. I have to get ready for work ... so I’ll leave you to it and try not to wake her she needs sleep and oh I’ve texted the girls that she won’t be in work today.**  
 **Sure , can I make you some real breakfast** marcus asks familiarising himself with kats kitchen ,  
  
 **I’m ok I need to make a move and I’ll try not to be late tonight** ... Susan states kissing Marcus good bye for the day ..  
  
Marcus takes a seat at kats kitchen table drinking his coffee and taking in his daughter sleeping and smiles to himself thinking of she was as a child when she was vulnerable. He starts tidying kats place from the night before so it makes it easier for Kat when she wakes up. He’s too into tidying up that he fails to notice his daughter waking up and looking in his direction ..  
  
 **Erm dad** , Kat says stretching in her bed and yawning ... **what are you doing here ?! Where’s mom, what time is it ?! Shoot I’m late for work** she states looking at her clock ...  
  
Marcus stops what he’s doing and makes his way to Kat , **hi sweetie , I brought your mother some clothes for work, she left like an hour ago ... oh and your not going to work today your mother told the girls ...**  
  
 **But dad I need to be at work** , Kat gets up trying to rush around ... **Kat stop ,** Marcus tries to talk sense into Kat who refuses to listen ... ... Kat starts throwing things around looking for her clothes and bag for the day ...   
  
 **Katherine Edison stop what you are doing right now ..** states finally getting her attention ... **baby you are in no condition to go to work ..**  
  
 **But I need to go dad ... I have things that need to be done so much is changing at work**. Kat says shaking a little with anger ...  
  
 **Need to or want to Katherine ?**! Marcus asks raising his eyebrow towards Kat ?! Kat looks down fidgeting with her hands finally sits back on the edge of her bed ... with Marcus facing her . **Erm what do you mean** Kat asks naively ...  
  
Marcus chuckles to himself , **I hear adena started as the in house photographer ? How’s that going for you ?!**  
  
 **Really dad, you of all people want to talk to me about adena** , Kat says ready to pounce .. **you didn’t want to know her when we were together and now you are all of a sudden interested in her role in my life .. I mean come on ...**  
  
 **Kat relax I didn’t mean anything by it and yes me and your mother should have made more effort with her and I’m sorry that we didn’t appreciate her ...**  
  
Kat sits there listening to her father rubbing her forehead trying her level best to remain calm , **well I can’t really blame you guys I myself didn’t appreciate her till it was too late.**  
  
 **Kat what really happened between you guys I won’t ask but all I will say is it’s never too late to correct things ... I mean i was lucky enough that I realised my error and hence why your mother and me are Together and we have you as a reward for our testing time .**  
  
Kat although taking everything in she looks a little confused at what her father was saying , **what do you mean dad , what error ? I mean you hardly put a foot wrong ..**  
  
Marcus laughs , **that’s the beauty of having the love of a good woman** . Kat smiles and nods ... **erm where shall I start ...** Marcus explains to Kat that when he was younger he was a confused black man being surrounded by racism and crime and divide and he knew he wanted more for his life so he made sure to educate himself and to keep out of trouble . **I met your mother whilst at college and there was something intriguing about her and we got to know each other and started seeing each other , but then all these riots and crime started happening and I started to distance myself from her , we didn’t agree on some of the politics and things that were happening and I started questioning myself and her was she the 1 I wanted a life with ...**  
  
Kat looked at her father with tears forming in her eyes , **so how did you guys end up together , married for what nearly 30 years.**  
  
Marcus chuckles , **well your mother was a stubborn woman she refused to accept any of my bullshit and made me sit down and explain what I was thinking , feeling and she apologised about not taking my view seriously , but made me realise that slot of people wanted us to be apart just because of our colour and background and that why should we suffer for other people stupidity. We started spending time starting again but at a slower pace and we talked about things that we didn’t want to talk about and even things we knew would upset the other person but in the long term it made us stronger. Look Kat I’m sorry i didn’t take your relationship seriously and I’m sorry for the pain you went through but remember 1 thing we don’t get too many chances in this life to redo things ... take your time and figure things out but make sure you don’t take too long .**  
  
Marcus makes his way to put the kettle on **look why don’t you go and freshen up and let me make you some breakfast , hmm** he says kissing his daughter on the head .  
  
 **Ok** Kat excuses herself , Marcus is busy prepping kats breakfast that he doesn’t see Kat nervously hovering around the kitchen .  
  
 **Hi sweetie , you ok** ?! Marcus asks tentatively.. I **’m not sure dad ... I never thought I’d be able to give myself to someone so easily to be invested in 1 person that it becomes like a drug ... I don’t know if I did the right thing ...**  
  
Marcus taking everything in looks at Kat questioning her last comment ... **what you mean ?! What did you do ?!**  
  
Kat turns to sit at the kitchen table taking a sip of the freshly , **erm after adena came back she made it clear she wanted us to be together,** Marcus looks at Kat with a smile and his eyes risen and this new information, **ok so what did you say ... I told adena that I needed to find myself** ... Kat looks states looking down at her coffee ... Marcus makes his ways and sits opposite Kat ... **hmmm ok and how did that make you feel ?** Her father asks ... Kat stops and looks at her father with tears forming in her eye ... **erm I so wanted to give in and I guess I did for a brief moment** to which Marcus looks at Kat to say are you saying what I think your saying.

 **Ok yes we spent the night together and it made me feel like no time had passed between us and then she told me she still loved me and I couldn’t say anything ... part of me wanted to say it back but part of me was like she won’t be around long no point getting sucked into her again. So I told her that I needed to be on my own, but dad i thought it would be easy but I was wrong I can’t forget the look on her face, I broke her ... she’s always allowed me to be free to find myself even if it comes at the expense of causing her pain ... part of me was relieved that she wouldn’t be around for long but then** Kat laughs loudly **and then she tells me that she will be working at Scarlet , I mean here i was telling her i couldn't be with her and she is telling me she accepted the job because she thought i helped her get it. Dad I will never forget that look on her face when i left that night, she...** Kat just stops as she is unable to state the pain she caused Adena as well as herself. 

 **Oh baby,** Marcus tries to comfort Kat. **You were honest with her which is a lot more harder than giving in.** Kat sniffs and eventually calms down. You know baby I think we need some fresh air lets go for a walk hmm it's a beautiful day.

Kat agrees and both father and daughter prepare to clear their minds after a heavy morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words, and i am glad you guys are enjoying it.. I am so surprised there isn't that much ff for Kadena. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and I hope to post a couple of times a week if possible as I am not sure how long I want to drag things out. 
> 
> Enjoy

Over at scarlet  
  
The guys are finding their rhythm after a couple of hectic confusing days ...  
  
Sutton, Adena and Oliver are all busy working on a project together when Jane comes walking in , **Sutton can I have a word , I’m busy Sloane can it wait ?! It’s important Brady** Jane says raising eyebrow to Sutton ... adena and Oliver look at each other and laugh , **5 mins Brady** Oliver shouts ...  
  
Sutton walks over to Jane , **what’s so important** ... erm looking over to adena then back at Sutton , **erm Marcus text to say that Kat won’t be in for a few days and that she needs me time ...**  
  
Sutton looks at Jane a bit baffled me time **huh , wait hold a up what’s Marcus doing here He is hardly around ..**. Sutton says a little louder than usual making adena stop in her tracks.  
  
**You ok** , Oliver nudges adena to get her attention back ... adena shakes herself back into the present , **er yes sorry. 2 mins Sutton** Oliver barks  
  
**I’m sure she’s ok , she’s had a rough couple of weeks , looks let’s go and see her after work hmm ...**  
  
**Sounds like a plan , I’ll see you later ... bye guys** ... Jane states  
  
**So were we ?!** Sutton states , the trio talk about the plan for the next project and what they want to see happen with it ... **erm guys I feel it would be good if we put a few bits and pieces on our socials it’s a an important project ... I hope it’s ok with you adena ,** Sutton request politely ...  
  
**Sure , anything that helps get the message out ... I’ll take the pics and leave the rest to Kat , no no** Oliver butts in **we need some bts content to give the real feel to the audience especially the magazine audience ...** **  
**  
**Hmmm ok** says adena looking nervously **well we have the models coming in a couple of days so hopefully Kat should be back right** , adena asks Sutton with her eyesbrows risen ...  
  
**Erm I think so , her dad said she just needed a couple of days to get herself together** Sutton states not really looking in adena direction  
  
**Great** , states Oliver , **so let’s finish the prep and Sutton make sure your girl has her shit together we are on a time frame here we can’t have any issues** **  
**  
**Sure I’ll try my best** Sutton states looking at adena then Oliver and excuses herself.  
  
Later that evening  
  
The girls make their way to Kats apartment,  
  
**Hi guys** Marcus states opens the door letting the girls in **... come in** **  
**  
**Hi guys** Kat shouts from her sofa ,  
  
**Sweetie I’m going to head off, I’m meeting your mother , we will see you in a couple of days ... try and take it easy ... I’m proud of you my beautiful daughter** Marcus states kissing Kat on her forehead before excusing himself.  
  
Sutton being Sutton , **boy your pops must be on holiday or something never seen him around so much ..** **  
**  
Kat laughs , **I don’t know but they’ve both been around a bit ... I think they trying to make sure I don’t self-destruct... anyway what’s going on, what’s happening at work.** **  
**  
Jane and Sutton look at each other .... before joining Kat on the sofa , not much , **just this and that** Jane states **... yeah this and that** Sutton confirms  
  
Kat looking little confused , **guys seriously you ok , you weirding me out ...**  
  
**Erm** Sutton starts to speak , **we have a project that’s come in the fashion department and it’s quite big , Jacqueline left a big dossier on it and how she wanted it to go ...**  
  
**Ok cool, so what’s the issue** ...  
  
**Basically you and Adena will have to work together on it with the rest of us ..**. Sutton blurts out , bolting for the kitchen to get a drink ...  
  
Kat little dumbfounded, huh what she says looking at Jane who is playing with her hands looking everywhere but Kat ... **Sloane, is she serious...** **  
**  
**Yeah , look it won’t be that bad , she will take the snaps for project as well as the BTs and you will have to post and work your magic.  
**  
Kat starts laughing and gets up pacing around the apartment , which the girls raise their eyebrows to looking at each other **... well that would be fine if I hadn’t lost my cool on her... , it’s fine I can be professional I’ve done it before.** **  
**  
Sutton and Jane look at each other before Sutton states **of course you can , I’ll be there with you for most of it anyway ... anyway we should head off , it’s going to be a long few days ... see you tomorrow Kat ...** **  
**  
The girls leave Kat to herself who ponders for the rest of the evening before eventually failing asleep wondering how the next few days working with Adena will go  
  
  
Next day at scarlet ..  
  
Oliver, Adena are busy discussing their plan at table when in walk Sutton and Kat **... morning guys** Sutton states hoping to make it comfortable as possible for the ex-lovers ..  
  
**Brady, finally you are in , come I need you check these items these kids have no idea what they are doing I might as well as do it myself ..  
**  
This leaves Kat and Adena in the room to which Adena continues working on her preparation... Kat feeling nervous , **erm Adena can we talk ...** **  
**  
**Look Kat this is my first main project at scarlet and I would like to have as little distraction as possible , so if you don’t mind can we leave it for a couple of days** Adena requests looking at Kat with a genuine smile ...  
  
**Sure** , Kat states ... **oh by the way you’ll be great ... we all love your work here so you’ve got this** Kat offers supportively sensing Adenas nervousness before making her way to her desk to set up for the day .  
  
Adena looks at Kat walking away and sighs a whispered **thank you,** before finishing her prep for the shoot  
  
Oliver comes back in just catching the end of the discussion between kadena and looks at adena , **is everything ok ,**  
  
**Yeah it’s fine , we just 2 work colleagues working on a project together .**.. adena states  
  
**Ok if you are sure** , Oliver states before doing his famous strut to his desk  
  
The next few days are a bit manic to say the least especially Patrick trying to intervene but luckily Oliver keeps him out of Kats way and the guys manage to capture some good content.

  
It’s late in the evening and most of the guys have left for the day as there are a couple of days left on the project. Adena is too busy editing away that she has no idea of the time and the fact that it’s only her and Kat in the office.  
  
Kat makes her way to the room and stands there with a smile looking in adena completely focused on her work  
  
Adena starts to yawn and stretches whilst doing so , before looking up to see Kat standing there ... **hey , how long you been there** ... Adena asks before standing up to finish for the day ...  
  
**Not long , just a little while** ... Kat says entering the room **... I hope I haven’t disturbed you** ...  
  
**No, no I was just finishing up for the day ...**  
  
Kat stands there and nods fidgeting with her hands ...  
  
Adena smiles at Kats nervousness , **what’s up ,** she’s asks with folded arms and raising her eyebrows in classic Adena style ...  
  
Kat chuckles at Adena and how well the woman in front of her still knows her considering everything ... **erm I know it’s been a long day but I really think we should talk ..**  
  
**Erm , ok but can we do it over dinner , I’m starving and haven’t had chance to eat much ...** Adena asks  
  
**Sure ... I have some food left over that dad made if you fancy it ..**. Kats states  
  
**Erm sure** , Adena fidgets nervously ... let me grab my things ...  
  
Kadena make their way to Kats place for dinner ... and to have a conversation that is long overdue ... will they be able to move forward or will this intenseness overshadow them ?!


End file.
